A Night for Two, On a Sandy Beach
by FreeMoment
Summary: Kurama reflects on how much he loves her. But, he knows she doesn't feel the same. Alone on the beach, he thinks just that. Then, she comes, and it turns into a night for two.


A Night for Two, On a Sandy Beach

Kurama didn't really know how it happened. One day, he has no real feelings for anyone, and the next, he's deeply in love with her.

And he didn't know how it happened.

But it might've been because he started to notice her gentle, crimson orbs, how they danced, and sparkled when she was happy, or when she laughed.

It might've been because he started to notice how soft her sea green hair looked. How it flowed in the wind, and how it matched her beautiful expression perfectly.

Or it might've been because of how nice she was. She was kind to everyone, and showed love to all she cared for. To all her friends.

Maybe that's why he loved her.

But it didn't matter what he thought, or how much he loved her because he knew they couldn't be together. He knew that she didn't love him back.

Maybe that's why he's on the beach right now. Sitting on the sand, watching the tide go in and out, thinking of what could never be.

Maybe that's why he's been avoiding her. Knowing that he couldn't be with her, he completely avoided her. He left any room she entered; he speeded up, when she asked him to slow down. He knew this wouldn't do anything but make her worried and confused, but he couldn't help it. It hurt too much.

How long has he been sitting there; on the beach shore? The waves go back and forth, and he breathes in the salty sea air. The waves and the scent almost lull him to sleep. He wishes someone else were here with him.

Maybe that's why she came, walking slowly in her blue silk kimono with the sakura print. She slowly lowers herself down next to him. She looks at him, worriedly, as though afraid that he might run away again. But he doesn't move.

He gathers the courage to look at her. The wind gently played with her sea green hair. Her crimson orbs made contact with his own emerald ones. Her eyes alone told him everything. _Are you alright, Kurama?_

And he can't help but smile. He turns to look at the waves once more and responds, "I'm alright, Yukina."

Her eyes never left him. "Kurama, are you angry with me? Did I do something to upset you?"

Startled by the question, he turned back to look at her and said, "No, I'm not angry with you in the slightest."

Meeting his eyes again she asks, "Then why do you avoid me?"

He wanted to tell her, he wanted to break the eye contact, but he couldn't bring himself to do either.

She looked at him worriedly, waiting for an answer.

"I-I can't answer that—I'm sorry."

He finally looks away. He looks at the sky, the ocean, the sand—anything but her.

She looks away as well, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears in. No tears fell, but they were visible in her eyes. She slowly stands and begins to make her way back home.

How can he let her go like this?

"I can't tell you, because…I love you."

That stops her, and she slowly turns to him. He was, again, looking at the oceans tides. "I knew that you couldn't feel the same, and it hurt to be near you." He looks at her now, his own emerald eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't care about you, Yukina." He turned back, away from her. "You may leave, if you wish."

It pained him to say these words. It pained him to think of her leaving. It pained him to look away. But there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't notice the small footsteps slowly approach him.

"Kurama?"

He turns, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm hug.

"I love you too," She whispers in his hair. "I was afraid that you were avoiding me because somehow, you found out how I felt, and you didn't feel the same. No, I love you, Kurama."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her. "I love you too,"

Tear gems fell on the sand.

_.:owari:._

**_FreeMoment♪:_** I really hope you liked it; I worked about an hour on this. I had to start over about 3 times. I think I may have over done it just a little but, it's okay, no? –sweatdrop- Well, please review. I will accept no flames on the pairing. Just saying…


End file.
